Sand Tarakava Information Page
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! | |- ! colspan="2" | Basic Information: |- ! Release Year(s): | } |- ! Set Name: | } |- ! Set Number: | } |- ! Original Price(s): | } |- ! Piece Count: | } |- ! Container Type: | } |- ! Instructions Type: | } |- ! Price per Piece: | } |- ! Bar Code(s): | } |- ! Combiner(s): | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:25%; padding:0" | ! style="width:25%; padding:0" | |} 'Background' ---- Not much is known of the Sand Tarakava, other than the fact that they never exited the Prototype stage. 'Estimated Price's This Could Sell for' ---- Current Condition - Considering that the Platinum Avohkii sold for $29,000, just the Prototype Ruru, could sell for around $29,000, unless the other four sets popped up, the price would most likely be a division of five. 'Sellers' ---- (This page is not for you to sell from! It's an informational page, you may put a link, to your seller's page, below!) *(Only one person is confirmed to own one, and we know who he is) 'People Searching for This' ---- (If you're in the market for this, put your name below) *(We believe it's safe to say that everyone wants one, save for Mark of MoD) 'Trivia' ---- * It was confirmed by Mark from Mask of Destiny, that the Sand Tarakava Prototypes were created before, and inspired the two 8549 Tarakava. * Only one is confirmed to be in existence and it belongs to Mark from Mask of Destiny (Note from: User: TERIDAX, if you find a way to contact Mark, as I have, please do not bug him with questions such as: "Can I buy it?," or "How do you build it?") * The Yellow Prototype Ruru, is the only prototype piece in this set(according to Mark) * Five are rumored to exist, but only one has been confirmed to exist * It is also rumored that they were privately sold to collectors for $30 USD a piece 'Poll(s)' Which of the 2001 Rahi sets is your favorite? 1. Muaka & Kane-ra 2. Tarakava 3. Manas Crabs 4. Nui-Jaga 5. Nui-Rama 6. Sand Tarakava(unreleased prototype) --or-- Which of the 2001 Rahi is your favorite? 1. The Muaka(the yellow jaguar) 2. The Kane-ra Bull(the read bull) 3. The Teal Tarakava(wears the Kakama mask) 4. The Blue Tarakava(wears the Pakari mask) 5. The Sand Tarakava(unreleased prototype) 6. The lime green Nui-Rama 7. The orange Nui-Rama 8. The Blue Nui-Jaga 9. The Purple Nui-Jaga 10. The Black and Yellow Manas crab 11. The White and Orange Manas Crab 12. The Mana-Ko(combiner) 13. The Tarakava-Nui(combiner) 14. The Kahu(combiner) 15. The Kuma-Nui(combiner) 16. The Nui-Kopen(combiner) 'Gallery' ---- Sand_tarakava.jpg|A prototype Sand Tarakava. Sandy_2.png|A side view of the Sand Tarakava Prtotype Prototype_sand_mask.jpg|An image of the prototype yellow Ruru, that was included with the five prototypes Category:2001 Rahi Category:Rahi Category:Tarakava Category:2001 Sets Category:2001 Information Page Category:Information Page Category:Unreleased Set Category:Prototype Set